Pseudo (Republish)
by Nisarhmwti
Summary: Republish from Pseudohilar :) it's me HwangNiSung :'))))) XD
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I own nothing. Suju and all

chara belong to their self and God.

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari Manhwa yang

judulnya Idol Love Story. Ingat hanya

terinspirasi!

Main chara : Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Donghae

Warning : AU, typo(s), etc. So, don't

like, don't read!

.

.

.

Prolog

'Saya sangat berterimakasih atas donasi

nyonya untuk sekolah kami.'

Terlihat seorang wanita cukup berumur yang

menggunakan setelan baju mewah merk terkenal

sedang berbincang dengan seseorang di

telepon.

'Jangan sungkan Tuan Park, justru saya yang

harus berterima kasih karna sekolah Tuan telah

menerima kedua anak kami. Orang tua mana yang

tidak bangga jika anaknya bersekolah di

sekolah sebagus Shinki High School kan..

Hahaa..'

Wanita itu tertawa renyah. Sungguh anggun

dengan senyum menawannya. Tampak jika usia

tidak mampu menutupi kecantikan dan karisma

yang ada pada dirinya.

'Jangan terlalu melebihkan Nyonya Lee, Justru

sekolah kami yang seharusnya bangga bisa

menerima kedua putra Nyonya. Saya tahu

Nyonya sangatlah sibuk, tapi sesekali

datanglah ke Shinki High School untuk melihat –

lihat.'

Sangat sibuk? Sepertinya kata itu tidaklah

berlebihan.

'Oh baiklah, jika saya ada waktu, saya pasti

akan berkunjung ke Shinki High School. Terima

kasih sekali lagi Tuan.'

'Tentu Nyonya.'

PLIIP

Bunyi itu menandakan kalau perbincangan antara

mereka sudah berakhir. Wanita itu menghela

nafas. Tampak sesekali ia memijat pelipisnya.

Senyum menawan yang tadi terpatri dibibirnya

sirna, berganti dengan raut kekesalan.

"Dasar tidak tahu diri. Anak itu benar – benar

menyusahkan..."

DRAP... DRAPP.. DRAPPP...

Terdengar langkah kaki yang berlari menuruni

tangga, tanpa melihat pun wanita itu sudah tahu

siapa yang telah membuat keributan. Lagi – lagi

dia mendengus, tampak muak akan tingkah laku

putra keduanya itu.

"YA! LEE SUNGMIN!" Heechul menjerit sambil

menatap geram nanja yang sekarang tampak

syok akibat hardikan keras dari wanita yang

selama ini dipanggilnya umma itu.

Lee Sungmin, namja super aegyo nan polos itu

tampak terkejut. Wajahnya yang semula

manunjukkan raut ceria kini berubah menjadi

pucat. Jika wanita itu, ummanya yang bernama

Kim Heechul yang setelah menikah dengan

appanya Lee Hangeng, berubah marga menjadi

Lee Heechul berteriak memanggil namanya,

sudah pasti itu merupakan pertanda buruk.

"n..nee umma.." Jawab Sungmin gugup sambil

menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dengan ragu ia

menghampiri Heechul.

Lagi – lagi Lee Heechul memijat pelipisnya yang

agak berdenyut melihat kelakuan putranya itu.

"Berapa kali sudah ku katakan padamu! Jaga

kelakuanmu didalam rumah!" Heechul berteriak

kalap sambil mengacungkan telunjuknya didepan

muka Sungmin.

Sungmin terdiam, kepalanya menunduk, ia sudah

tidak bisa berkata apa – apa. Ini memang bukan

hal baru bagi Sungmin. Dibentak dan dimaki

Heechul bisa dibilang merupakan rutinitasnya

sehari-hari.

"Ini bukan hutan Lee Sungmin, berhentilah

bersikap kam-pu-ngan. Sadarlah, kau itu hanya

anak pungut, harusnya kau bersyukur dan

berterima kasih karna keluarga kami mau

mengangkat gelandangan sepertimu menjadi

bagian dari keluarga Lee yang terhormat. Jadi,

berhentilah membuatku malu!"

Sakit. Sungmin tahu dia bukanlah anak kandung

orang yang selama ini dipanggil umma dan appa.

Dia hanya lah anak yang hidup terlunta – lunta

dipinggir jalan, meminta belas kasihan dari

mobil-mobil mewah yang berlalu-lalang, mengais

makanan dari tempat sampah, hidup tanpa orang

tua, tanpa rumah dan tampa teman. Waktu itu,

Sungmin hanyalah anak kecil yang tidak tahu

apa-apa. Entah kepada siapa dia harus

mengadu akan kesulitan hidup yang mengujinya.

Tapi, cahaya harapan mulai muncul ketika

Sungmin kecil yang waktu itu berumur 6 tahun

bertemu dengan Hangeng, namja yang sekarang

dipanggilnya dengan sebutan appa. Dan sekarang

disinilah dia berada, rumah mewah keluarga

Lee.

"Mianhe.. u.. umma.. hari ini adalah hari pertama

ku ke sekolah. Aku sangat senang karna aku

akan satu sekolah bersama hyung. Ja.. jadi,

aku ingin segera menyusulnya agar dapat

berangkat bersama.." ucap Sungmin lirih.

"Apa katamu?" tanya Heechul sarkatis. Ia

menyeringai sambil tersenyum mengejek kearah

sungmin.

"Apa kau pikir Donghae senang memiliki adik

seperti mu, huh?"

"Apa kau sadar, kalau Donghae sangat muak

dengan keberadaanmu dirumah ini. Sejak

kedatanganmu, Donghae menjadi kehilangan

perhatian appanya. Dan aku benci ketika suamiku

membiarkan anak gelandangan sepertimu

mendapat segalanya sedangkan anak kandungnya

sendiri terabaikan!"

SUNGMIN POV

"Apa kau sadar, kalau Donghae sangat muak

dengan keberadaanmu dirumah ini. Sejak

kedatanganmu, Donghae menjadi kehilangan

perhatian appanya. Dan aku benci ketika suamiku

membiarkan anak gelandangan sepertimu

mendapat segalanya sedangkan anak kandungnya

sendiri terabaikan."

Apa benar yang umma katakan, Hae hyung

membenciku?

Apakah salahku jika aku terlahir sebagai orang

miskin yang tidak mempunyai orang tua dan

menjadi gelandangan?

Apa salah jika aku mengharapkan cinta dan

kasih sayang dari keluarga ini?

Kenapa?

Padahal aku sangat menyayangi keluarga ini, aku

sangat menyayangi appa dan umma, bahkan aku

sangat menyayangi Hae hyung, menyayanginya

lebih dari diriku sendiri. Aku sangat menyayangi

mereka. Rasanya benar-benar sakit ketika orang

yang selama ini kau sayangi dengan seluruh

jiwamu ternyata membencimu, ternyata

mengharapkan kepergianmu dan ternyata tidak

pernah menganggapmu sama sekali. Hatiku

bergetar, rasa ini sungguh menyesakkan dada.

Mataku memanas. Pandanganku mulai mengabur

oleh tumpukan cairan bening, tidak, jangan

sampai aku mengangis. Tahan Sungmin, tahan.

"Mi.. mianhe umma.. hiks.."

Ah sial! Aku sudah tidak bisa menahan

isakanku, pasti umma akan semakin memandang

rendah diriku ketika melihat keadaanku yang

menyedihkan ini. Seorang namja yang menangis.

"Kenapa sekarang kau malah menangis. Apa kau

baru sadar bahwa kau itu tidak berguna, huh!"

"Ujian masuk sekolah saja kau tidak lulus,

sampai-sampai aku harus mengeluarkan uang

untuk bisa memasukkanmu kesekolah itu. Benar-

benar memelukan!"

"Dasar tidak tahu diri!"

Tes.

Air mataku jatuh begitu saja, aku benar-benar

tidak bisa menahannya. Hatiku benar-benar

sakit. Ya, sudah sepantasnya mereka

membenciku. Aku memang tidak berguna.

"Mianhe.. Mianhe.."

.

.

.

TBC

Nb: republish dari awal :)) ditunggu review nya :')))

-HwangNiSung-


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I own nothing. Suju and all chara

belong to their self and God. Cerita ini

terinspirasi dari Manhwa yang judulnya Idol

Love Story. Ingat hanya terinspirasi!

Main chara : Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Donghae

Warning : YAOI, AU, typo(s), etc. So, don't like,

don't read!

.

.

.

Chapter 1

"Annyeonghaseyo, Lee Sungmin imnida."

Sungmin tersenyum sambil membungkukkan

badannya,.

"Annyeonghaseyo Sungmin shi, Park Jungso

Imnida. Mulai hari ini aku adalah wali kelasmu."

Kata Park Jungso sambil tersenyum ramah

menampakan dua lesung pipit kecil disudut

bibirnya.

"Ne seonsaengnim, mohon bantuannya." Kata

Sungmin tersenyum manis dan kembali

membungkukkan badannya hormat.

Apa kalian bingung melihat perubahan sikap

Sungmin yang bisa dengan cepat kembali ceria.

Oh ayolah, kalian tidak akan berpikir bahwa

Sungmin akan merutuki nasibnya sepanjang hari,

bukan? Apa lagi ini adalah hari pertamanya di

sekolah, Sungmin ingin hari ini menjadi awal

yang menyenangkan disekolah barunya. Dia akan

mencoba untuk menjadi anak yang

membanggakan bagi keluarganya, dan dia akan

membuktikan itu pada Heechul.

"Baiklah, Sungmin shi. Mari kita segera kekelas."

"Ne seonsaengnim."

.

.

.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Lee Sungmin imnida.

Bangapsumnida."

Sungmin tersenyum sambil sedikit

membungkukkan badannya, memperkenalkan diri

didepan orang-orang yang ia harap bisa menjadi

temannya nanti. Sungmin ingin mempunyai

banyak teman disini, setidaknya mungkin dengan

cara itu dia bisa melupakan sejenak semua

masalah yang ia alami dirumah. Yah, itupun

kalau dia masih pantas menyebut tempat itu

sebagai rumahnya.

"Seonsaengnim?" Seorang yeoja cantik berambut

ikal panjang sepinggang berwarna dark brown

mengangkat tangannya.

"Ne, Krystal shi. Ada apa?" tanya seonsaengnim.

"Ada yang ingin saya tanyakan pada Sungmin

shi, seonsaengnim." Sungmin yang namanya

disebut menoleh kearah yeoja bernama Krystal

itu.

"Silahkan." Kata seonsaengnim. Krystal langsung

mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sungmin.

"Emm.. Sungmin shi, apa benar kau adiknya

Donghae sunbae?" Tanya yeoja bernama Krystal

itu penuh selidik.

"Eh.. n.. nee.. aku adalah namdongsaeng

Donghae hyung." Ucap sungmin agak ragu.

Seketika kelas menjadi penuh dengan euforia ,

sampai-sampai Park seonsaengnim kesulitan

meredakan keadaan kelas yang berubah menjadi

ricuh itu. Salahkanlah popularitas Donghae,

siapa yeoja yang tidak tertarik melihat

kepintaran, ketampanan dan kekayaan namja

satu ini, bahkan namja sekalipun akan berusaha

untuk mendekati Donghae, berharap bisa

mendapat sedikit kepopuleran yang ia miliki jika

berhasil berteman dengannya. Dan sekarang,

didepan mereka berdiri seorang namja yang

merupakan namdongsaeng Donghae, Lee

Sungmin. Oh! Ini benar-benar berita hebat. Lalu,

apakah dengan menjadi adik seorang Lee

Donghae akan membuat Sungmin menjadi ikut

populer juga?

"Sungmin shi!" seru seorang namja kekar

berwajah arogan yang duduk dipojok belakang

kelas. Tanpa memberi kesempatan Sugmin untuk

berbicara, namja itu langsung mengajukan

sebuah pertanyaan.

"Apa benar kau anak angkat?" Sungmin tampak

terkejut, itu terbukti dari ekspresi yang ia

tunjukkan. Mata bening nan indahnya membulat

dan bibir plumpnya tak bisa terkatup. Seisi kelas

menjadi hening, menunggu jawaban dari

Sungmin. Park seonsaengnim yang menyadari

situasi canggung ini segera berusaha untuk

mencairkan suasana.

"Sudahlah Taecyon shi. Sebaiknya kita segera

memulai pelajaran. Nah Sungmin shi.."

"Tidak apa-apa seonsaengnim." Sungmin tidak

membiarkan Park seonsaengnim untuk

menyelesaikan perkataannya. Sungmin tahu, Park

seonsaengnim hanya berusaha untuk

'menyelamatkan' dirinya dari pertanyaan itu.

Tapi tidak ada gunanyakan menutupi hal ini,

lama kelamaan hal itu juga akan segera

diketahui oleh mereka. Sungmin tersenyum

kepada Park seonsaengnim, mencoba

meyakinkannya bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

Sungmin tampak menghela nafas sejenak. Aku

harus kuat. Itulah pikiran Sungmin.

"Benar.. aku memang anak angkat."

.

.

.

*Toilet*

"Hey apa kau tahu, ada gosip baru!" yeoja itu

tampak antusias menyampaikan Top Hot Issue

saat ini kepada temannya. Dia berdiri didepan

cermin besar, mencuci tanganya di westafel dan

mengambil bedak dari saku jas sekolahnya.

"Benarkah, tentang apa?" Tanya seorang yeoja

yang baru saja selesai memoles lipstick dibibir

tipisnya.

"Kau tahu, ada anak baru di kelas 1 yang

bernama Lee Sungmin. Dia adalah

namdongsaeng Donghae. Dan kau tahu, dia

adalah anak angkat." Ucap yeoja itu sambil

berbisik.

*Perpustakaan*

"MWO!" teriak seorang namja dan tanpa sadar

berdiri dari duduknya.

"Ssssttttttt..."

"Ya, pabbo. Pelankan suaramu. Apa kau tidak

sadar dimana sekarang kita berada." Ucap

namja yang satu lagi sambil setengah berbisik.

"Mianhe.. mianhe.. maap semuanya.." namja itu

meminta maaf sambil membungkuk kepada

semua orang yang saat ini sedang menatap risih

kearahnya.

"kau benar-benar pabbo." Kedua namja itu kini

berbicara sambil berbisik. Tidak mau mengulangi

kesalahan yang sama.

"Akukan sudah minta maaf. Jadi, apakah itu

benar? Apa benar dia anak angkat?"

"Begitulah gosip yang kudengar."

.

.

.

"Apa kau sudah dengar, namdongsaeng namja

sialan itu sekarang bersekolah disini."

"Hmm.. benarkah?

"Ya begitulah, tapi dari kabar yang kudengar dia

itu cuma anak angkat."

Menyeringai.

"Siapa namanya?"

"Si anak angkat itu? Kalau tidak salah

namanya.. emm.. Lee.. Sungmin.. iya Lee

Sungmin."

"Lee Sungmin? Sepertinya ini akan menarik."

"Berhentilah mengeluarkan seringaian iblismu

itu!"

"Aku punya rencana, Apa kalian akan

membantuku, hyung?"

"Apapun rencanamu yang berhubungan dengan

namja sialan itu, aku pasti ikut!"

"Kau hyung?"

"Aku rasa aku tidak mempunyai kewenangan

apapun untuk menolak."

Menyeringai.

"Sepertinya menjadi namdongsaeng Lee Donghae

akan membuatmu menyesal seumur hidup, Lee

Sungmin."

.

.

.

Bel istirahat berbunyi, Sungmin tampak

termenung dikelasnya. Tidak ada satu pun

dikelas ini yang mau mengajaknya bicara.

Sebenarnya mereka merasa iri pada Sungmin,

lihatlah betapa beruntungnya si anak pungut itu,

begitulah pemikiran mereka. Dari kabar yang

mereka dengar Tuan Lee memungut Sungmin

dari pinggir jalan dan langsung mengadopsinya

menjadi anak angkat sejak Sungmin berumur 6

tahun. Bayangkan, sudah 10 tahun lamanya

Sungmin yang semula tidak punya apa-apa

menikmati harta kekayaan keluarga Lee, dan

parahnya sudah 10 tahun lamanya Sungmin

tinggal seatap dengan Donghae. Fakta inilah

yang membuat mereka menyimpan rasa iri dan

dengki pada Sungmin. Betapa bahagianya si

anak pungut itu? Mereka memang sungguh naif,

bahkan mereka tidak tahu semua penderitaan

yang Sungmin alami sampai saat ini.

"Hai." Tiba-tiba Sungmin merasa ada yang

menepuk bahu kanannya. Sungmin refleks

menoleh kearah orang tersebut.

"n..nee.." jawab Sungmin sambil terbata-bata.

"Hai, aku Hyukjae. Kau bisa memanggilku

Hyukie. Dan ini Ryeowook." Sapa namja manis

berambut blonde dengan gummy smilenya.

"Hai. Aku Ryeowook kau bisa memanggilku

Wookie." Sapa namja yang satunya lagi, ia tak

kalah manis dari namja bernama Hyukjae itu,

pipinya yang tirus dan tubuhnya yang mungil

pasti membuat semua orang salah mengira

bahwa ia adalah seorang yeoja .

"Hai, aku Sungmin. Emm.. kalian bisa

memanggilku minnie." Sungmin tersenyum

manis. Sungmin benar-benar senang. Akhirnya

ada juga orang yang mau menyapanya, semoga

setelah ini mereka bisa berteman, begitulah

angan Sungmin. Namun, tak dapat dipungkiri kini

banyak pandangan sinis dan menusuk yang

dilayangkan kepadanya.

"Sudahlah, kau tidak usah memperdulikan

mereka. Apa kau mau kekantin bersama kami?"

ajak Hyukjae.

"Emm.. aku.. emm.. tentu aku mau." Jawab

Sungmin sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

DUAGHHH!

Pintu kelas 1-G itu ditendang sangat keras.

Semua mata langsung tertuju kearah sumber

suara. Disana terlihat tiga orang namja. Yang

satu tampak sangat pendiam dan kalem namun

tampan disaat yang bersamaan, kacamata tipis

yang bertengger dihidung mancungnya sama

sekali tidak dapat menghilangkan pesona namja

tersebut, dia adalah Kim Kibum, The Snow White.

Disebelah kanannya, berdiri namja dengan mata

sipit, rambut hitam berantakan dengan kepala

besar. Jas sekolahnya ia tenteng di bahu

kanannya, kancing kemeja yang tak terkancing

rapi dan baju yang tidak dimasukkan, ya dia

adalah Kim yesung. Dan namja yang tadi

menendang pintu dan menjadi pusat perhatian

adalah tentu saja Cho Kyuhyun, namja tampan

dengan sejuta pesona dan perangaian buruk.

Rambut coklat ikal, mata yang tajam, kulit yang

putih pucat menambah kesan dingin pada

dirinya. Mereka bertiga adalah geng yang paling

ditakuti di Shinki High School.

"Siapa diantara kalian yang bernama Lee

Sungmin!" bentak Kyuhyun. Tidak ada yang

berani menjawab. Sebenarnya saat ini mereka

ingin sekali melempar Sungmin hidup-hidup

kehadapan Cho Kyuhyun, namun sayang mereka

tidak tahu dimana keberadaan Sungmin

sekarang.

DUAGHHH!

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun menendang pintu yang tidak

berdosa itu. Sudah bukan rahasia lagi kalau Cho

Kyuhyun dan Lee Donghae adalah musuh abadi.

Semua berawal ketika tahun ajaran murid baru

tahun lalu. Saat itu Donghae dan Kyuhyun baru

saja diterima di Shinki High School. Cho Kyuhyun

selalu menganggap Donghae sebagai rivalnya,

walaupun kenyataannya Donghae tidak terlalu

perduli tentang hal itu. Cho Kyuhyun adalah anak

Cho Kangin, orang terkaya nomer 5 se-Korea.

Dia selalu mendapatkan segalanya, dan dia

selalu menjadi nomer satu ditambah dengan

perangaiannya yang buruk sejak kecil

membuatnya tidak pernah mengenal kata kalah.

Permusuhan ini bermula ketika Donghae berada

di peringkat pertama saat ujian masuk di Shinki

High School, dan Kyuhyun berada diposisi kedua.

Tentu saja Kyuhyun tidak terima, semenjak saat

itu Kyuhyun selalu menjadi nomer dua dan

Donghae nomer satu. Dan sifat mereka berdua

yang saling bertolak belakang membuat tembok

permusuhan itu semakin tebal. Sepele memang,

tapi itulah hidup. Banyak hal sepele yang dapat

berdampak besar bagi hidup seseorang.

"Apa kalian tuli, hah!" Kyuhyun kembali

membentak, mata tajamnya mengintimidasi

semua orang yang ada disana. Kyuhyun

menyeringai.

"Tidak mau bicara? Baik, aku akan hitung

sampai tiga, kalau kalian tidak menjawab. Aku

akan menghabisi kalian semua!."

Kyuhyun mulai menghitung.

"Satu.."

Hening.

"Dua.."

Lebih hening.

"Ti.."

BRUKK

"Ah.. mianhe.."

"Sunbae! Itu Sungmin!"

SUNGMIN POV

Akhirnya aku mendapatkan teman baru. Ya,

temanku adalah hyukie dan wookie, mereka

sangat baik padaku. Walaupun baru sebentar

bertemu, tapi aku sudah merasa nyaman dengan

mereka. Beberapa menit yang lalu aku

mendengar bel berbunyi. Sepertinya aku sudah

terlambat masuk kelas. Aku segera keluar dari

toilet dan bergegas sampai dikelas. Tadi aku

menyuruh Wookie dan Hyukie untuk kembali

kekelas duluan karna bel masuk sebentar lagi

berbunyi, dan benar saja tak lama setelah aku

didalam toilet bel masukpun berbunyi. Sekarang

aku mulai berlari kecil karena koridor sekolah

sudah sangat sepi, aku takut dihukum dihari

pertamaku disekolah. Kalau sampai umma tahu

aku bisa habis.

AUTHOR POV

Sungmin mulai mempercepat langkahnya,

sekarang dia mulai berlari. Ruang kelas 1-G

sudah semakin dekat, namun tiba-tiba...

BRUKK

"Ah.. mianhe.."

Sungmin buru-buru minta maaf, ia baru saja

menabrak punggung seseorang, untung ia bisa

menjaga keseimbangan sehingga tidak jatuh

tersungkur dilantai.

"Sunbae! Itu Sungmin!"

Sungmin tampak terkejut ketika teman-teman

sekelasnya berteriak sambil menunjuknya,

seolah-olah Sungmin adalah maling yang

tertangkap basah ketika sedang mencoba untuk

kabur. Kyuhyun menyeringai dan menghampiri

Sungmin. Sungmin tampakya tidak paham

dengan situasi yang sedang mengancamnya,

sedangkan Wookie dan Hyukie tampak cemas

ketika melihat Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati

Sungmin.

"Kau Lee Sungmin." Kata Kyuhyun datar.

entahlah itu sebuah pertanyaan atau pernyataan.

"n..nee.. nugu?" tanya Sungmin polos. Kyuhyun

terkesiap, sedangkan Yesung dan Kibum tampak

terkekeh melihat tingkah polos Sungmin.

"Kau tidak mengenalku?" Sungmin hanya

menggeleng pelan. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin

tajam, dan dalam sekali hentak Kyuhyun

mendorong bahu Sungmin hingga punggungnya

menghantam pintu cukup keras.

BRAKK

"Arrghh.." Sungmin mengerang lirih.

Punggungnya benar-benar terasa sakit. Belum

sempat Sungmin mencoba untuk bangkit,

Kyuhyun segera menahan bahu Sungmin dengan

kedua tangannya hingga membuat punggung

Sungmin kembali menatap pintu. Semua mata

tampak terbelalak, suasana menjadi tegang.

Kira-kira apa yang akan dilakukan Cho Kyuhyun

kepada Lee Sungmin. Dan kembali Cho Kyuhyun

menyeringai. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada

Sungmin dan berucap datar.

"Kau namdongsaeng Donghae?" Wajah Kyuhyun

yang begitu dekat dengan wajah Sungmin dan

tatapan mata Kyuhyun yang mengintimidasi

membuat tubuh Sungmin menegang. Lidahnya

menjadi kelu, tiba-tiba ia tidak bisa berkata apa-

apa. Lagi-lagi dan lagi Kyuhyun menyeringai.

Yesung dan Kibum kembali terkekeh melihat

Kyuhyun yang tampak begitu semangat

menggoda Sungmin. Kini Kyuhyun semakin

mendekatkan wajahnya keceruk leher Sungmin,

menghirup wangi tubuh Sungmin. Semua orang

yang ada disana tampak menarik nafas,

menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan Kyuhyun

selanjutnya.

"Hmm.. tubuhmu wangi." Ucap Kyuhyun

ditelinga Sungmin dengan suara bassnya.

BLUSH

Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya, mencoba

menyembunyikan semburat merah yang mulai

menjalar di wajahnya.

"Hmm.. kenapa kau diam saja manis. Apa kau

bisu sampai tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaanku."

Kyuhyun semakin semangat menggoda Sungmin,

sekarang ia tengah menggesekkan hidung

mancungnya dileher Sungmin, membuat tubuh

Sungmin menjadi panas akibat terpaan nafas

hangat Kyuhyun yang menggelitik indra

perabanya.

"He.. henti.. kan.. hentikan.." ucap Sungmin lirih.

"Jadi apa benar kau adik namja berengsek itu?"

Tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengamati wajah

Sungmin yang tampak memerah.

"Dia bukan namja brengsek." Kata Sungmin

mantap sambil menatap wajah Kyuhyun. Ia tidak

rela jika hyung yang sangat ia kagumi dan

sayangi dihina oleh orang lain, sungguh Sungmin

tidak akan pernah rela.

"Benarkah?" kata Kyuhyun sambil memasang

mimik pura-pura terkejut.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kudoakan semoga harimu

menyenangkan manis." Kyuhyun tersenyum

meremehkan, menatap tubuh Sungmin dari

bawah keatas kemudian menyeringai. Kyuhyun

menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Sungmin.

"Kalian semua dengarkan aku!" ucap Kyuhyun

lantang pada semua orang yang ada disana.

"Aku peringatkan pada kalian semua. Jangan

pernah berbicara pada Lee Sungmin. Tidak ada

satupun orang yang boleh membantunya. Tidak

ada satupun yang boleh berteman dengannya.

Kalau kalian berani melanggar perintahku. Kalian

tahu sendiri akibatnya!"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sungmin tidak terima.

"Kau adalah targetku." Ucap Kyuhyun serius.

.

.

.

*Parkiran*

"Aku punya sepupu di kelas 1-G. Dia bilang tadi

siang Cho Kyuhyun mendatangi kelasnya untuk

mencari Lee Sungmin."

"Lee Sungmin namdongsaeng Donghae?"

"Ne.. ku dengar dia cuma anak angkat."

"Ya, semua penghuni Shinki sudah tahu

mengenai berita itu. Lalu, apa yang dilakukan

Kyuhyun disana?"

"Dia mengumumkan target baru."

*Lapangan Basket*

"Benarkah?"

"Ne, dan aku yakin hidup Lee Sungmin di Shinki

tidak akan aman."

"Ne, kau benar. Semua orang tahu Donghae dan

Kyuhyun adalah musuh."

"Apa menurutmu Donghae akan turun tangan

langsung?"

"Entahlah."

"Ruang Osis*

"Benar-benar kekanakkan."

"Hae, apa kau tidak berniat untuk membantunya.

Walau bagaimana pun Sungmin adalah

namdongsaengmu."

"Siwon hyung, berhentilah menyebutnya

namdongsaengku. Dia bukan namdongsaengku

dan aku tidak peduli sama sekali tentang

masalah ini." Ucap Donghae emosi.

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja."

.

.

.

"Hyukie.. Wookie.. ada apa dengan kalian? Apa

aku telah berbuat salah? Kenapa kalian

mendiamiku seperti ini?" Tanya Sungmin dengan

mata yang memerah menahan tangis.

"Maafkan kami Minnie. Kami hanya tidak ingin

berurusan dengan Cho Kyuhyun. Kami ingin

bersekolah dengan tenang disini. Mianhe

minnie." Ucap Ryeowook sambil menggenggam

tangan Sungmin, ia tidak tega melihat Sungmin

yang hampir menangis seperti ini.

"Minnie maafkan kami." Kata Hyukjae penuh

penyesalan. Sungmin terdiam, ia tidak mungkin

membuat teman-temannya ikut terjerumus

kedalam masalahnya. Ia tidak boleh egois.

"Ne.. aku mengerti.." Sungmin mengangguk

lemah namun senyum itu tidak pernah hilang

dari bibirnya.

"Maafkan kami."

.

.

.

Sungmin menyeret langkahnya melewati koridor

sekolah, bel pulang sudah berbunyi dari tadi,

namun Sungmin baru beranjak pergi ketika

sekolahan sudah mulai sepi. Perkataan

Ryeowook dan Hyukjae tadi masih terngiang-

ngiang diotaknya.

'Maafkan kami Minnie. Kami hanya tidak ingin

berurusan dengan Cho Kyuhyun. Kami ingin

bersekolah dengan tenang disini. Mianhe minnie.'

'Maafkan kami.'

"Mereka pasti tak ingin terlibat masalah hanya

karna berdekatkan dengaku. Aku memang

pembawa masalah."

SROOOKKK

"Astaga, maaf ya aku tak sengaja.. hahaa.."

SUNGMIN POV

'Maafkan kami Minnie. Kami hanya tidak ingin

berurusan dengan Cho Kyuhyun. Kami ingin

bersekolah dengan tenang disini. Mianhe minnie.'

'Maafkan kami.'

"Mereka pasti tak ingin terlibat masalah jika

berdekatkan dengaku. Aku memang pembawa

masalah."

SROOOKKK

"Astaga, maaf ya aku tak sengaja.. hahaa.."

Sampah? Apa-apaan ini? Mereka sengaja

menyiramku dengan sampah? Astaga? Apa

semua ini juga karena Cho Kyuhyun?

"Ya! Apa yang kalian lakukan!" bentak Sungmin

pada sekumpulan yeoja yang baru saja

menyiramnya dengan sampah.

"Hae. Bukankah dia namdongsaengmu?"

DEG

Astaga, itu Hae hyung. Kenapa dia bisa ada

disini? Ini memalukan. Apa yang dipikirkan Hae

hyung ketika melihat keadaanku yang seperti ini?

"Ya ampun Hae. Lihatlah. Dia penuh dengan

sampah."

Aku menunduk. Tidak sanggup melihat

pandangan risih Hae hyung padaku. Aku semakin

menenggelamkan kepalaku ketika Hae hyung dan

beberapa temannya itu melewatiku.

.

.

.

Suasana diruang makan kini hening, Hangeng

belum kembali dari London dan Heechul siang

tadi berangkat ke Jepang untuk menjadi relawan

bencana tsunami disana. Donghae tampak

dengan khitmat menikmati makan malam yang

sudah tersaji di meja makan. Sungmin yang baru

saja selesai dari ritual pembersihan dirinya

selama berjam-jam segera menyusul ke meja

makan.

"Jangan mempermalukan aku." Kata Donghae

datar.

"ne hyung?" tanya Sungmin bingung.

"Bukankah umma sudah pernah bilang padamu.

Jangan membuatku malu disekolah."

"Mianhae.." Sungmin menunduk, jantungnya

berdetak cepat, matanya mulai memanas.

Makanan yang semula terlihat lezat

dihadapannya kini menjadi terasa hambar.

"Nari ahjuma, tolong bawakan makanan

penutupnya kekamarku. Aku kehilangan selera

makan disini." Cibir Donghae.

"Ne.. tuan muda." Nari ahjuma segera membawa

makanan penutup Donghae kekamarnya.

Sungmin takut, ia takut Donghae akan

membencinya setelah ini, dan tidak akan mau

melihatnya lagi. Sungmin berlari menghampiri

Donghae dan menggenggam erat tangannya

dengan mata memerah berkaca-kaca.

"Hyung.. jebal.. jangan seperti ini.. jangan

membenciku.." Donghae mendengus dan

mengempaskan tangan Sungmin kasar.

"Tsk, bau sampah. Menjijikkan."

"hiks.. hyung.."

.

.

.

A/N : fict ini dipublish satu satu lagi biar dapat feelnya chingu~

special thanks : Mei Hyun15, minniehaekyu, cuneh, KS ^_^

Gamsahamnida *Deep Bow*

\(0.0\) (/0.0)/


End file.
